Gate: Thus the Universal Empire Conquered There!
by Wanderer101
Summary: The multiverse is at risk as those that align with the evil increase in size. The Interdimensional Union of Alien Space Bats tp combat this threat forms an Empire to do battle against the forces of evil! 1st Installment in the Universal Empire Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Gate: Thus the Universal Empire Conquered There!**

**AN: Just something I'm writing on the side as a bit of fun. Don't take this one all that seriously because I'm not. 8P**

**(Well there is SOME seriousness. I do have certain quality standards to uphold.)**

* * *

9nYou ever have one of those days where something strange and unexpected just comes out of nowhere. That happened today when I returned home from work. I was in a particularly good mood due to work ending earlier than usual today and I was ready for a few extra hours of relaxation. When I opened my front door I was greeted by something I wasn't expecting.

There sitting on my couch watching TV was a little pink bat. Or at least I thought it was a bat. It had the common bat traits like the big ears, nose, and membrane wings but I never heard of any bat with a set of arms & hands or pink fur. It sat there flipping through channels the remote looking comically oversized in its hands. With how ridiculous and small this thing looked I almost thought this thing was a robotic plush toy someone planted to prank me. That was until it turned around and spoke…

The bat having heard the door opened turned around and said in a squeaky but feminine voice "It's about time! I've been waiting for hours and nothing is on! Come on and sit down. I ordered pizza."

While I was still wrapping my head around the idea of a little pink _female_ bat surfing channels in my apartment promises of pizza eroded any fears I had. Taking a seat next to the bat I see a box of pizza on the coffee table though it wasn't any brand I've seen before. On the box was a cartoon bat in a chef's hat twirling its thin french mustache. The logo read "Batty's Pizza! It's out of the multiverse!"

Shrugging I open the box pleased to see that its cheese, my favorite. I pull out a slice marveling at the breathtaking cheese stretch and take a bite. My eyes widen and I feel a tear slowly go down my cheek. The taste is… indescribable. This is without a doubt the best pizza I have ever or will ever have.

"That's the effect Batty's has on most non-bats." said the bat beside him "Well that or your taste buds implode. Oh, do you have any soda?"

Still riding off this pizza high I retrieved two cans of soda from the fridge and sat back down. The two of us then watched TV for quite some time eating pizza and making snarky comments on what we were watching.

[WTF protocol has finished loading. Beginning PANIC subroutine.]

Wait.

Now finished processing the outright absurd situation I found myself in. I glance down at the bat sitting next to me soda can in its tiny hands and completely enraptured by the events onscreen. Whatever it, she I mentally corrected, was she didn't seem dangerous. Maybe a few questions wouldn't go amiss.

Before I could get a word out the bat said "My name is ZeZe and I'm what you call an Alien Space Bat."

I was stunned. Not by her answer but by the fact that she knew what I was going to ask before I even said it. Could she read minds?

"Yes I can read minds. But am I reading your mind? No. It's rude." said the bat idly checking her claws.

If she didn't read your mind then how did…

"Because I've done this **thousands** of times. 'Who are you' and 'What are you' are always the first questions before 'Why am I here?'"

I raise my eyebrow. "And why are you here?" I ask

"Glad you asked that!" she exclaims "I have a proposition for you!"

"What kind of proposition?"

"How would you like to go on an adventure?"

"What's the catch?" I deadpan

"You can't return home. Ever."

"Pass."

"Wait! You forgot to ask what the privileges were!"

I sighed. This better be good. "And what is worth leaving behind everything I've ever known and loved?"

"How the immortal ruler of many worlds and defender of truth and justice?"

"That's gonna require an explanation."

"Well untold eons ago…" she started what I could only assume was the beginning of a long winded story

"An _abridged _explanation!"

"Fine! Spoilsport… The short of it is that the multiverse is getting pretty crowded with a lot of 'bad guy' universes. Universes that are making a lot of my people very **very** nervous. Especially since a few of them have the ability to travel into different universes too. For the first time the Interdimensional Union of Alien Space Bats might be under threat of war."

"And how do I fit into all that?" I asked confused. This seems like something an early 20-something would have no connection to.

"I was getting to that! Don't interrupt!" says an annoyed ZeZe "Now. Due to the new threat we have been preemptively destroying these universes in the… usual manner."

"Usual manner? That sounds sinister."

"Not really. It involves ISOTing a superior civilization to their universe who would proceed to curbstomp them. While fun, it doesn't really deal with the root of the problem. What we need is a standing army. One that can protect us and do some mild policing in the multiverse. That is where you come in…Emperor."

"Wait. Emperor!? I can't be Emperor."

"What? You don't like the title? You can change it if you want. I am leaving governmental details to you after all."

"No I mean I'm not the right kind of guy for this. What you want is a Patton or a Caesar. They're the kind of people you need not… this." I say gesturing to myself

ZeZe simply flaps her little wings and flew over. She then pats me on top of the head. "I think someone just feels a little out of his depth. While already having an experienced leader will be a boon at first there is the chance they might end up going bad themselves. An inexperienced person…"

"Is more easily manipulated?" I say earning a punch to the top of the head. How could something so small hit so hard!?

"Geez. Someone comes with the opportunity of a lifetime and you're looking for the hidden angles. I am a member of **THE **most powerful creatures to ever exist in this or any universe. What reason do I have to screw over a random human?"

I didn't have a comeback for that so I tried a different approach. "What if I decided to abuse my position and become Atilia Hitler Khan the Terrible?"

"Oh my poor naive human." she said patting me on the head again "I've been watching you for quite sometime so I know you'll never do such a thing. Besides, even if you did I'll just teleport you into a star going supernova and try again with some other much smarter human."

Brushing the threat aside I began to consider accepting. It did seem like a pretty sweet gig. Be the Immortal Emperor of entire universes and curbstomp evil. That was like my dream job which I guess is why I was selected for it. There was just one question my self preservation demanded answering.

"What exactly am I up against?"

"Right now? Nothing. The situation is dire but not urgent. We got plenty of time to mold you into a force to be reckoned with." she laughed upon seeing the surprised look on my face "What? You thought I was going to drop you into a fight with someone like the Draka right off the bat? We'll start off with someone easy and work you up from there."

Since I now knew I'd at least not be dropped into the meat grinder immediately soothed any concerns I had. Nothing ventured, Nothing Gained.

I reach out my hand and took ZeZe's giving it a firm shake.

"Great! You ship out immediately! I suggest you refrain from breathing right… Now."

Wait. Wha- HOLY!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow." I said while rubbing my throbbing back.

After accepting ZeZe's offer I was flung through god knows where and landed in this large leather chair which did little to soften my fall.

Once my aching bottom was tended to I got a better look at my surroundings. I was in this large extravagantly decorated office. On the walls I could see blue banners with the logo of a white bat with its wings outstretched. A large conference table was in the room's center. On what must be my desk was a computer and a stack of papers with a sticky note that said: Read Me.

Looking at the first paper I see it's a letter from ZeZe. This had better be an apology.

_Sorry about the fall. Hopefully this first outing will make up for it! After much deliberation and a quick poll we have decided the continent of Falmart from Gate will make a decent starting off point. The people here will flock to your banner once they see how good life is in your territory. It's five years before the Gate is due to open and the JSDF shows up. We have supplied you with a starter army, base, and equipment. Here are your objectives._

_Rescue the Warrior Bunnies_

_Abolish Slavery_

_Annex/Vassalize all nations on Falmart_

_Get the gods on your side or at least neutralize them_

_Defeat the JSDF and Arachnids_

_Good Luck, Commander! 83_

I scoffed. No amount of XCOM references or Cute Bat Faces will soothe the pain in my backside. I power on the computer to see the exact same desktop as mine back home. Including Steam! At least I won't be bored.

It was then that I heard a knock at the door. Passing by the conference table I opened the door to find someone who definitely looked out of place.

"Sir!" said Captain Rex saluting smartly

I was surprised to find the 501st Clone Trooper here and saluting me of all people but ZeZe's letter did mention they were providing me a starter army. Guess it was clone troopers.

"At ease, Captain." I said giving him a nod "What is it you wanted, Captain?"

"Sir, I am under orders from ASB Liaison ZeZe to show you around the island and to show our stores of equipment."

Good. I could formulate a strategy if I knew what we had to play with.

"Alright Captain." I said. "Lead the way."

Rex then began to lead me through an odd looking but familiar hallway. I know I've seen this place before but I couldn't place it. It was only when Rex took me outside did I finally realize where I recognized this place from.

Stretched out before me was a massive city enclosed in gigantic walls. I could see all the recognizable districts like the Port, Stadium, Farms, and Industrial section. Then there were some districts with minor and major changes.

The Bazaar no longer looked like it was plucked from the Middle East. It was now a large outdoor and indoor shopping plaza. The Slums couldn't be called that anymore. Instead of the ramshackle and poorly constructed apartments they were now proper apartment blocks that you'd see in any modern city. The Water Slums were their new lavish state from the third game with the only changes being a few skyscrapers.

"They gave me Haven City…" I whisper to myself looking over the colossal city from the Jak series. I won't have to worry about sieges because it would take years for a medieval army to breach Haven's walls!

Our transport arrived, a LAAT gunship, and flew to where Rex said the equipment was stored. The base was on the coast and resembled a modern joint military base. There were docks where I could see housed many ships and an airbase that had many massive hangers. Something told me there were more than just planes there.

What stood out were these colossal doors that were built into the ground. I asked Rex what they were for and he said they were underground hangers for the starships. Starships! I felt myself get excited. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

**Haven City**

**Palace**

**Emperor's Office**

My excitement died down somewhat when I got a full written report on our stores of equipment. I had a decent stockpile of equipment from the World Wars to Modern Day and some stuff from 'fictional' worlds like Fallout and Star Wars. Unfortunately I had nowhere near the amount of troops to even properly use it all. Included with it was another note from ZeZe.

_Sorry in advance but we can't let you just curbstomp every enemy you come across. You might end up finding yourself in a situation where the enemy has the advantage. Also if you come in with fleets of star destroyers then the Falmart gods will most certainly throw a hissy fit and trust me you don't want to deal with that._

_Here's some more advice. Don't get too dependent on the clone troopers. We provided you a cloning lab but it's nowhere near capable of providing all of your manpower needs. That and the lifespan for these troopers is ten years. I suggest you get a hold of some subjects and fast._

_P.S. Complete those objectives and prove to us you're a good choice and we'll throw more resources and some rewards your way._

_Love ZeZe 83_

I had a feeling that the bat face at the end of her letters was going to be a recurring thing and I'm going to hate it with a passion. She was right though. In Star Wars, the Republic ended up becoming too reliant on the clones which spelled doom for them. I won't be making the same mistake.

The equipment I was provided ranged from World War 1 to Star Wars in level of technological development. The more advanced it was the less I had of it. Trainers, replacement parts, and blueprints were provided but it would be quite a while before Haven's industry could build them.

I still need subjects but thankfully ZeZe provided me with a lead on where to get some. In the stack of reports was a map. Haven was in a small archipelago off Falmart's western coast. Sea routes were marked out with several marked in Xs. 'SLAVERS' was all it said.

I called Rex and told him to get a ship and some troops ready. Time to go meet my people.

* * *

**Equipment Report**

**(Note + denotes replacement parts, training vehicles, simulators, etc)**

**World War One Era**

20000+ Lee-Enfield SMLE Rifles

20000+ M1911 Pistols

2000+ Lewis Machine Guns

2000+ Browning M1917 Machine Guns

500+ Sopwith Camels

200+ Mark V Tanks

10+ Zeppelins

**World War Two Era**

10000+ M1 Garand Rifles

7000+ M1A1 Thompson Submachine Guns

5000+ Browning Automatic Rifles

500+ MG42 Machine Guns

100+ Browning 50 Caliber Machine Guns

200+ T-34 Tanks

200+ Mortars and Artillery Pieces

100+ P-51 Fighters

70+ B-25 Mitchell Bombers

50+ B-17 Bombers

3+ Iowa-Class Battleships

1+ Yorktown-Class Aircraft Carrier

**Early 21st Century Era**

1000+ M-16 & M-4 Assault Rifles (of varying types)

500+ MP5 Submachine Guns

100+ RPG-7 Rocket Launchers

50+ Blackhawk Helicopters

50+ Humvees (multiple variants)

30+ Stryker APCs (multiple variants)

20+ M1A2 Abrams Tanks

20+ F-18 Fighter Jets

10+ A-10 Warthogs

3+ Wasp-Class Amphibious Assault Ships

**'Fallout' Era**

500+ R91 Assault Rifles

500+ N99 10mm Pistols

400+ Combat Robots (Sentry Bot, Mr Gutsy, Ms Medic, Assautron, Eyebot)

200+ AER9 Laser Rifles/Pistols

100+ Plasma Rifles

100+ Pip-Boy 3000s

75+ Ranger Combat Armor Suits

50+ VB-02 Vertibirds (Cargo, Gunship, and Standard Variants)

50+ T-45d Power Armor Suits

20+ T-51b Power Armor Suits

20+ Simulation Pods

10+ Stealth Suits

5+ Prydwen-Class Airships

**'Star Wars' Era**

5000+ Clone Troopers (501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion, 327th Star Corps, Galactic Marines, Pilots, Arc Troopers, Commandos, Etc)

500+ Suits of Phase 2 Clone Armor

200+ DC-15A Blaster Rifles

200+ DC-15S Blaster Carbines

50+ DC-15 ICWS

30+ Z-9 Rotary Cannons

30+ AT-TEs

20+ Lightsabers

20+ LAATs

20+ Z-95 Headhunter Starfighters

15+ ARC-170 Starfighters

10+ BTL Y-Wing Bombers

2+ Acclamator-Class Assault Ships

1+ Venator-Class Star Destroyer


	3. Chapter 3

**Off the Western Coast of Falmart**

This was going to be easy.

I stood on the bridge of the Iowa-Class I selected for this 'recruiting operation'. The ship was quickly armed, fueled, and manned. I named the vessel _Freedom_ in honor of what's to be her first mission.

My territory was a lot closer to Falmart than I thought. We were within sight of land within hours of setting sail. While that put Haven within the threat of discovery and/or attack I wasn't worried. It would be a cold day in Hell the moment the Empire actually posed a threat to the city.

I was worried about a war but not for the reason most may think. I planned on taking over all of Falmart so the less death was better in the long run. The JSDF could slaughter tens of thousands with no repercussions but if I did that I would be lowering my own supplies of manpower.

These slavers were the exception however. I sighted three ships sailing at a rapid pace. They sighted the massive battleship and are doing their best to try and outsail her. Through my binoculars I could see crew scrambling around the masts and rigging trying to unfurl more sails. It was all in vain though. There was no way their galleons could outrun a battleship even on the most windy days.

"Commander disable their masts and prep a boarding party." I order

"Yes sir!" Replies Clone Commander Bacara.

The ship's secondary weapons began to fire on the defenseless ships. Machine guns tore up sails and some of the ships lost masts to the larger guns. With no way to harness the wind the ships were dead in the water. The _Freedom_ pulled alongside one of the ships and the Marines quickly moved to board. A slaver took a swing at Bacara with a sword but ended up getting the butt of his blaster in his face. To discourage any more similar attempts he fired his blaster at the mast creating a small burning hole in the wooden beam. The blue laser bolts were something the slavers had never seen before and upon seeing the damage it did to the mast they were suitably cowed.

"Emperor, the ship is clear." Said Bacara. Guess that was my cue.

I stepped onto the ship like I owned it which given the circumstance I now did. The slavers looked on terrified as I surveyed them. I was wearing an Enclave Officers uniform that I hoped gave off the vibe of authority despite being unfamiliar to the people of this world.

It must have worked because one of the slavers who I assumed was the captain bowed low and said "Mercy! We are just humble merchants that are simply transporting our wares!"

This must be the leader. "Oh? And what kind of wares?" I ask

The slaver grit his teeth and there was a nervous look in his eyes. "Just spices a-and other exotic goods to the island settlements." he stammered

"Spices? Is that what they are calling slaves now." I reply to which the slaver begins to sweat.

I begin walking over to the grate that led below deck. "But if it's just spices you're transporting then you wouldn't mind if I took a peek?"

"Alright we're transporting slaves! Please, your majesty show us mercy!" the slaver cried "Your majesty if you let us go I'll give you several of our best slaves! Most of them are demis including females!"

A vein appeared on my forehead. "You wanna know a secret?" I say darkly "I **detest** slavery. It is a barbaric practice that should be eradicated at all costs. Including those that practice it..."

The clones behind me leveled their blasters at the slavers bringing out more cries for mercy. I let it continue for a few more moments before I called them off.

"I am not without mercy so I will let you all leave alive but I will be taking custody of ALL of your slaves."

The slaver grit his teeth so hard I swear they nearly shattered. I no doubt cost him a lot of money by not only damaging his ships but taking all his merchandise. Oh well… It wasn't my problem.

"Let me give you all some advice." I say to the slavers "Get out of the slave trade and fast. It's about to become… hazardous."

* * *

**Haven City**

**Residential District**

Norra hummed to herself as she cleaned herself in the 'shower' of her small apartment. Since she first came to this city, she had been getting used to the many conveniences now at her disposal. Out of all of them this 'shower' was her favorite.

While getting caught and turned into a slave was annoying it only guaranteed her confinement for a week at most. She wasn't the Pied Piper for nothing after all.

She had already convinced the ship's captain that she was already a 'well trained' slave that would respond to his commands. While she had to debase herself by doing everything he told her to in exchange she wasn't chained up in the hold, got to eat actual food, and sleep in a warm bed albeit with a perv's arms around her.

Her plan was to shapeshift and slip away the moment they docked. Fate had other plans however. The slavers began panicking as a ship bigger than anything they ever seen and made of iron appeared on the horizon. It began to pursue them faster than its size indicated.

She watched enraptured as the massive ship pulled alongside them and using weapons she'd never seen before disabled the ships. She grinned as the Captain groveled before this man whose soldiers called an Emperor.

When the Emperor said he was taking possession of all the slaves she knew this was an opportunity she could not afford to pass up. She smirked as she saw the look of betrayal upon the Captain's face as she exited the cabin and allowed herself to be led away by the strange soldiers with the other slaves.

The soldiers had taken them to a city that made Sadera look like a collection of shacks. It would take the Empire years to breach the walls alone! The Emperor much to her surprise made every single slave full citizens in his Empire including demis like her.

They were then asked if they had any special skills or trade. Depending on their answer some received homes, businesses, or additional training. She regretted telling them she had no skills because that meant she had to share an apartment. There wasn't anything wrong with her roommate it was just that she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at those that got houses or businesses. It was probably for the best. If she told them the truth about being an assassin & spy it might make things harder for her.

Many of the other demis were starting to call this place the Promised Land and she could see where they were coming from. Back home the only place demis could live in relative peace were the few lands and villages they possessed. Those weren't completely safe with the Empire conquering them one after the other. It was rumored that even the Kingdom of the Warrior Bunnies might be attacked in a few years. This place though…

The Emperor walked among them regularly. She saw him a few times walking among the populace and visiting newly freed arrivals. She had even spoken to him once. He wasn't at all like she suspected. She had met the Saderan Imperial Family many times while disguised and they were repulsive humans.

Emperor Molt's only concern was the expansion of the Empire and his own power. What did it matter if it was upon the backs of thousands of oppressed demis and even humans! Princess Pina while better than her father and brothers was completely blind to the plight of demis. In Pina's eyes the Empire could do no wrong. Prince Diablo was a spineless worm. He coveted the throne but lacked the knowledge, skill, and nerve to hold it even if he somehow managed to get it. Prince Zorzal was the absolute worst human that ever lived. She heard stories of what happened to demi-human slaves that had the misfortune of coming into his possession.

She would have killed Zorzal long ago if he wasn't central to the Haryo tribe's plan. Perhaps she could change that. The Emperor here had no negative opinion of demi-humans or even hybrids like her. He treated them as if they were human. If the tribe played its cards right then this place could really become the promised land they had always dreamed of. All she had to do was get into contact with Bouro and tell him of this place.

While the pig could be shortsighted at times even he would realize the gold mine this place was and shift focus away from the Saderan Empire. A powerful empire with magic and weapons the Saderans could only dream of and ruled by a young kindly emperor who also appeared to be unmarried? Oh yes. They would do quite well here.

* * *

Dora wilted under the stern gaze of the clone soldier. The Emperor had explained to the freed slaves what a clone was after they were brought here but she still had trouble wrapping her head around the concept. An entire army made up of the copies of some great warrior named Jango Fett? She wouldn't have believed it if all of the soldiers didn't share the same voice and face.

This place was paradise. She was about to be transported and sold to a buyer in Italica when the clones liberated the ship. While she was happy to be here her heart yearned for her family and tribe. Perhaps she could bring them here too?

She presented this to her roommate Norra who convinced her to ask the soldiers if they could transport her back to the continent. All Norra asked was that she deliver a letter to someone named Bouro who hung around the Akusho District in Sadera. While it was a bit out of the way she felt compelled to help her friend.

The clone told her to wait while he fetched her superior but did mention that such an action would require approval from the Emperor himself. She wasn't worried. The Emperor seemed so nice like the kings and emperors in the stories her grandmother told her. Her mother didn't like those stories saying that such monarchs didn't exist especially among humans and grandmother shouldn't tell stories that might give her the wrong impression. Well she couldn't wait to see her mother's face when she met this one.


	4. Chapter 4

"So she wants to go back home?" I asked

"Yes sir." said Rex. The 501st had quickly become the 'Emperor's Guard' making Rex my main liaison for the goings on in the city.

Apparently a fox demi-human had put in a request to be taken back to the continent. She told the clone in charge of the docks that she wanted to tell her tribe about the city that welcomed demis. An influx of new people was more than welcome. Despite the Galactic Marines hitting slave ships near constantly the influx of new citizens was starting to dry up.

If I had to guess the slavers wised up and switched to land based transport for their merchandise. I had expected this and made a plan for it. A plan that I was executing immediately.

"Rex, call Commander Cody and tell him to begin preparations for Operation Emancipation."

Once the message was sent Rex turned to me and said "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." I said knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"About your plan and the requests you made…"

"Is there a problem with the invasion?"

Rex shook his head. "Not the invasion. It's what you plan on doing after. Don't you think that's an unnecessary risk? If you need someone to do this then send Delta Squad."

"Sorry Rex but seeing how her roommate is the 'Pied Piper' I have to treat this situation with the seriousness it deserves. The Haryo Tribe will make a good ally but an annoying enemy. We aren't in the position to deal with annoyances at the moment."

Rex either agreed with me or decided he wasn't going to win this debate because he didn't bring it up again. I decided to change the subject to something else.

"So how is the training of our first military recruits going along?" I asked

"About as well as we expected but much less than we hoped." said Rex "It'll be months before these guys are decent soldiers and that's with the simplest equipment we have. Cody is having a time of it."

I wince in sympathy. The Commander of 212th was put in charge of training those that enlisted in the military. Getting recruits was easy. The promise of better pay and privileges was enough to get most to join and the thought of learning how to use this land's 'sorcery' was a bonus. 'Warrior' races like Orcs and Bunnies joined in a heartbeat.

The culture shock was Cody's biggest obstacle. He spent a majority of his time teaching his cadets to respect the power & limits of their new weapons. The messages Cody sent me of the goings on at the training camp were sitcom worthy. I'll rotate him out with other Commanders like Bly or Wolfe when things calmed down but for now he had to bear with it.

It was time for Operation Emancipation to begin.

* * *

The port city of Venezia was an average looking seaside down. Walls enclosed the city on three sides with the fourth protected by the sea itself. A castle like keep served as both a military stronghold and home for the city's ruler. A collection of stone and wooden buildings that were the homes and businesses of the residents. The other buildings were along the city's expansive docks. Warehouses, shipwrights, and other such buildings were found in this area though they contributed little to the city's overall wealth. That honor went to the slave quarter.

The Slave Trade was the city's main source of income and many aspects of its economy were tied to it. Shipwrights built and maintained the slave ships. Blacksmiths made chains. The city's count instructed his officials to help the slavers keep proper documentation of their merchandise though this was mostly to keep the slavers from cheating him out of his cut.

The city had fallen on hard times due to the Ships of Iron. For weeks slavers told tales of colossal ships made of iron attacking them at sea and taking all of their slaves. The city's shipwrights had a good laugh at that. As if a ship made entirely of iron could float!

Still the stories continued and everyday another crew would dock, sell their ship, and either switch to land trade or find another profession entirely. Venezia was an independent city-state so it wasn't like they could ask the Saderans for help. Such help would most likely have to be paid with either becoming a vassal or full annexation. That wasn't something the local count was willing to agree with no matter how low his coffers started to get.

Life in the city went on as it always did though with the only slave ships being those sailing around the southern coast of the continent which the Iron Ships didn't sail. As people went about their daily business they witnessed a sight that had the entire city's undivided attention.

Floating down from the clouds was a great iron behemoth. Despite being made of metal it floated in the air effortlessly which led many to believe this was some vessel of the gods. As the populace looked on enraptured the voice of a god spoke to them.

"People of Venezia. Do not interfere. Our intentions here are peaceful. We are the Multiversal Empire."

When the voice finished its short speech several smaller metal craft fly from the larger one. So preoccupied with the flying craft were the people that few noticed the metal ships docking and dropping off soldiers.

* * *

Commander Cody walked along the cobblestone streets of the city's port. Following him were Boil and Waxer along with a mix of demi-humans and normal humans. They were the top scoring cadets so they got to participate in this operation as both a reward and a bit of extra training.

They were issued what troopers were starting to call the 'Skirmisher' uniform. It was a bright green first world war style uniform with a steel pan helmet and breastplate. Their armament was nothing fancy. Lee Enfield rifles with bayonets and M1911 pistols. So far they're performing quite well though there were some issues…

There was an undeniable amount of tension among them. He could see it. The tight hold on their weapons and the cold hard stares they gave to many of the dockworkers. He knew what this was about. If Bacara and the Marines hadn't rescued them this would have been the place where they'd be held. From Venezia they would then be relocated to the slave markets across the continent to be sold. The thought that they were nearly subjected to such a fate and the ones responsible being all around them wasn't almost far too tempting an opportunity for revenge.

Thankfully they weren't his best cadets for nothing. They followed orders and beat down their desires for revenge. In exchange he didn't comment whenever they would 'disable' an attacker a bit too roughly. As they made their way to their target a few slavers recognizing their clone armor and ships attacked them. One slaver ran at him with a sword yelling about how they ruined him only to get clocked in the face with a rifle butt.

As the slaver moaned clutching his broken jaw he gave the warrior bunny a nod. "Good job, corporal." he said

Corporal Hermina returned his nod looking at the slaver her face grim. He gave the order to a couple of soldiers to restrain him and guard the area. The Emperor was quite clear on what was to be done. Capture the slave pens and market along with any slaver who was there or those that attacked them. When they gained control of the city they'd hang the lot of them.

It was probably that promise that kept the non-clones from slaughtering every slaver there. Their Emperor would give them justice. They just needed to show restraint.

Hearing the sound of helicopter rotors he looked up to see the _Guardian_, a Prydwen-Class airship, release another vertibird. Looks like the Emperor was going to begin 'negotiations'.

* * *

The Count of Venezia was the very model of a corrupt obstructive medieval bureaucrat. The moment the Vertibird landed he approached me, shook my hand, and began doing his best to get the best deal he possibly could. Men like him were relatively simple to deal with. So long as the man got his money and privileges he would be loyal. While there was a risk he'd get greedy and try to double cross me the Count seemed far too smart/cowardly for that.

While the Count was initially upset at my annexation of the city and outlawing of slavery he caved when I ensured the city would remain under his rule and the taxation of all foreign trade passing through the city was under his authority. He brightened up at that. Trade with Sadera was worth a lot of money but he was afraid to tax it before fearing retaliation but now with someone strong behind him he could imagine the profits.

The facilities owned by the local slaving guilds were now property of the Multiversal Empire. They would make a good foothold for further expansion into the continent. The Count didn't mention the actual slaves or slavers. I took that as a sign that he didn't care what happened to them which was a plus in my book.

Getting in contact with Rex I ordered him to tend to the slaves and throw the slavers in the brig. I then asked him if he finished the preparations. The clone sighed asking me to please reconsider.

"Sorry Rex but this is going down." I say

"She's waiting by the front gate. If anything happens then get in contact with us immediately." He replied simply before hanging up.

Rex was still upset with me. He didn't agree with me when I said that I would go along with the fox Dora and meet the Haryo Tribe alone. Rex insisted I take at least a squad of troopers as bodyguards but I refused. Not out of a sense of arrogance or adventure mind you. A single man and demi-human walking the countryside wouldn't be noticed like a full platoon of soldiers in white armor and weapons that seemed like magic.

I wasn't defenseless. I had carried an R91 assault rifle and 10mm pistol which along with the Pip-boy and Ranger Armor I wore made me look like I just stepped out of the Mojave. Dora carried a short sword taken from a slaver which judging from the way she handled it was the first weapon she had ever touched. Hopefully they wouldn't run into something dangerous.

* * *

"So you just let him go…" said Cody

"Yep." said Rex

"Into hostile territory…"

"Yep."

"Alone…"

"Who said he was alone?"

"A fox lady who's never touched a weapon in her life isn't what I'll call decent back up."

"She certainly isn't. That's why she wasn't the one I was referring to."

* * *

_With blades of light we come on swift wings to defend the Empire. We, creatures of the black night._

Motto of the Order of the Black Bat


	5. Chapter 5

I had seen the city of Sadera in both the anime and manga so I knew what to expect. That still didn't prepare me for the size of its walls and intricacy of its defenses. This was years before the military disasters inflicted on them by Japan so the Empire still had troops to throw around. Wyverns patrolled the skies and the walls were fully manned. Despite this it was a simple matter getting into the city.

The guards easily bought my story of being a wandering mercenary and Dora being my servant/apprentice. All we received was a few raised eyebrows at my strange 'staff' and armor. Other than that we were waved inside after paying the entrance tax.

Sadera's majesty didn't extend inside the city however. First thing that hit me was the smell. The combined stench of garbage and feces both human and animal assaulted my nostrils making me quickly turn on my helmet's gas mask. Dora who lacked any nose protection gagged at the stench.

"This city isn't as clean as Haven." she said side stepping over a brown puddle with a dead rat floating in it.

"Clean streets might not seem as important as strong walls or grand buildings." I reply "But you'll definitely notice if you don't have them."

Dora nodded in agreement and followed me through the tight winding streets to the location Dora specified or at least tried to. He was glad they had bugged the apartment Dora shared with the Pied Piper. Dora knew the name of the place and the district it was in but not small details like what street it was on.

Thankfully I had the Shadow Bats, the Empire's Intelligence division. They asked a few of the citizens that either been to Sadera or lived there. The Demi-humans were the most helpful. The tavern was called the Wasted Wyvern and both it and Bouro were well known to the Demi-humans in the area. The pig demi was rumored to have connections all over Falmart including in the Imperial Palace. He and the rest of the Haryo Tribe would make good Shadow Bats if I could bring them to my side.

We both entered the tavern to find the place mostly empty besides a few patrons. Bouro was nowhere to be seen. I walked up to the bar where the bartender, a four armed demi, was eyeing me with suspicion.

"What can I getcha?" he asked eyes never leaving me for a second.

"I'm looking for Bouro." I say

"Really? And just what are you looking to do once you find him?"

"I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse."

"Hmph. You're confident I'll give you that. He's in the back. Try not to end up dead. Hate to have your carcass stinking up the place."

I went to the door the bartender pointed out with Dora in tow. Upon opening it I could see it was a private meeting room of some sort. There was a table and some chairs with Bouro sitting on one of them a mug in hand. The thermal imaging in my helmet picked up the cloaked guards by the door. Bouro was certainly the prepared type.

"Word gets around." the pig demi said "Iron ships attacking slave convoys, strange soldiers in white armor with magical weapons, the entire city of Venezia conquered by those same soldiers using flying ships."

"You're well informed." I state simply

Ignoring me Bouro continues. "The one at the center of it is the Emperor of an unknown Empire. An Emperor who traveled all the way from Venezia to Sadera in order to find me. What I want to know is for what reason."

I slide Norra's letter over to him. "We found your Pied Piper on one of the slave ships we liberated. She wanted to get this to you and it was on the way."

"On the way to where exactly?"

"This one wanted to go back to her village and bring her family to the city." I reply gesturing to Dora who was trying to appear as small as possible.

"And?" Bouro asked.

"I also wanted to offer you a job."

"A job? And what exactly is the pay?"

"Everything you could possibly want. I know of your tribe and what you seek. There are no second class citizens in my Empire. If you join me you will become apart of a society where you'll not only be equal but one of its valued defenders."

I couldn't tell if my little speech was having an effect or not. Bouro still looked largely uninterested. He most likely doubted my claim. That was to be expected. This was the same Bouro who despite mounting evidence to the contrary still believed the Saderans would triumph over the JSDF. Ironically the Japanese probably would have given him territory of his own if he supported them but he was convinced Sadera was the biggest kid on the block. Period.

If he was allowed to see how powerful my Empire was I could sway him to my side. The Haryo Tribe could be a very annoying thorn in my side if they stood against me. I preferred having skills like that at my disposal.

"If you're still unconvinced I invite you to spend a few days at my capital. There you can see all that you could benefit from. Just come to Venezia and my soldiers will fly you over."

Other than an eyebrow rising when I said 'fly' Bouro still looked uninterested. "I may take you up on that offer but if that's all then take your leave."

"Thank you for your time." I say standing up and heading to the door. "I bid you and your two guards a good day."

* * *

Bouro was surprised that a mere human could see his guards. Only a skilled mage could detect a magical cloak and his guards, a half elf and half siren, were not pushovers. He took a peek at Norra's letter to see her appraisal of the situation.

To his surprise he saw a downright glowing appraisal from the usually cynical Pied Piper. While it was short and coded in case of interception he could easily see her admiration in the writing. She urged him to 'visit' saying that land could very well become their new home.

He was going to decline but Norra's letter made him reconsider if she was right and if the Emperor wasn't speaking out of his ass then this very well might be an opportunity they couldn't afford to miss.

"I might take him up on the offer." He mused.

"You should."

Swords from his guards were drawn and pointed at the source of the voice. Bouro allowed a look of surprise to grace his normally impassive face as he recognized the voice.

"Thalia is that you?" he asked

Whatever invisibility cloak she was using fell allowing him to see the half-elf half-warrior bunny that was the Haryo Tribe's greatest assassin. She wore a strange black and white outfit, on her arm was a gauntlet like the Emperor had, and she was without her favorite daggers but it was her.

"I thought you were dead." he said simply

"No. Not dead. Merely captured and enslaved. Spent several years as a plaything passed from male to male." she said nonchalantly

He raised a questioning eyebrow to which she replied. "No, I'm not here for revenge. I knew the risks going in. Besides, even if I was would you be able to stop me?"

His guards tensed up at the threat but he conceded her point. If she wanted him dead she would have killed him a long time ago. Thalia reappearing just as that Emperor left. That wasn't a mere coincidence.

Guessing his thought process Thalia smiled and said "I would be a poor Black Bat if I didn't look after **my **Emperor."

With the emphasis she put on 'my' her meaning was clear. That Emperor had gained Thalia's loyalty which was no easy feat. It took half a city, a small mountain of corpses, and fighting an apostle for him to gain Thalia's loyalty for the first time. Just how had that human managed that?

"It was nothing extravagant in case you're wondering." She said idly rubbing the metal tube on her belt. "He set me free, brought me to his capital which is paradise for us Demis, and allowed me to continue my craft in addition to giving me better tools in which to do so."

She pulled the tube from her belt and pressed the side. Instantly a blade of red light erupted from it.

"This is a 'lightsaber'. It is a blade capable of cutting through anything with ease. Stone, metal, people… You can imagine how useful such a weapon could be to an assassin."

She pointed to her clothes. "This suit allows me to turn invisible undetectable by all even if they used magic and leaves behind no footprints."

She tapped the gauntlet she wore. "This a Pip-boy. It has maps, allows me to communicate with our forces no matter where I am, and…"

There was a slight crack as a dagger appeared in her hand which she twirled with practiced ease. "It is able to store anything I want inside of it. Food, armor, weapons. The only limit is what I could physically carry."

If he was intrigued before then he was certainly on board now. While he no longer had Thalia's loyalty he both knew and trusted her to an extent. She didn't waste her time with lies or subterfuge. If she told you something she was being completely honest. First Norra and now Thalia. This new Empire just might be worth his time.

"I do hope you decide to join us, Bouro. I hate for us to be enemies. You know what I do to enemies... Now if you don't mind I have to catch up to the Emperor. Captain Rex would be furious if he knew I let him out of my sight."

Thalia went over to the door disappearing as she did so. Just right before her head vanished she smirked at him before leaving him and his guards to their own devices.

"Go and get Celosia and Ajax." Bouro told one of his guards. "Tell them to prepare for a long journey. We're going to Venezia."


End file.
